Speak Now
by StarsAndPride
Summary: Draco is waiting anxiously for his wedding to begin, but his best friend since 2nd year is anxiously waiting to puck up the courage and stop this madness. ONE-SHOT. DracoxxOC. Based on Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" song!


_I am not the kind of girl__  
><em>_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
><em>_But you are not the kind of boy__  
><em>_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

'_Why is he marrying her? He can't be marrying her! He's so much better than that. She only wants him for his money! He looks ravishing though; his bright blonde hair, his pale grey eyes, and that devilish smirk he is infamous for. Oh no! He sees me_!' I quickly duck behind the chapel doors and pray to Merlin he didn't see me.

My best friend and I have been a duo since 2nd year, and he is marrying a girl who is nothing but a beastly little twit and only wants to marry to obtain his riches. This girl has had her eye on him since she was a 6th year, when she realized he was a Death Eater. And of course, his mother and father approved of her because she is a pure-blood whose parents were also Death Eaters. Ugh, how I _despise _her and the stuck up family she descends from.

_I sneak in and see your friends__  
><em>_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel__  
><em>_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__  
><em>_Somewhere back inside a room__  
><em>_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be__  
><em>_I lose myself in a daydream__  
><em>_Where I stand and say__  
><em>**  
><strong>

I turn to make another attempt to look at Draco, but I end up bumping into his best friend Blaise Zabini. "Oh, Blaise, I'm sorry!" I say, fixing his tie that I had messed up.

He smiles and says, "That's quite alright, Caroline. Are you coming to see the wedding?" I smiled awkwardly and replied, "Erm actually, I wasn't exactly invited. _Someone_ decided I should be left off the list."

Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What else is new? Don't worry too much about it, she's such a-"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAID THIS – I DID NOT WANT ANY VIBRANT COLORS; ONLY PASTEL!" Blaise and I cringe a little bit at the voice of Astoria Greengrass, the bride-to-be.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said, "Speak now"_

I shake my head, "she is just ghastly, Blaise. I don't think I can handle watching this ceremony." He smiled sheepishly, and patted my shoulder gently. He knew my feelings for Draco; he knew I had been in love with him for 10 years now. He knew I couldn't bare this whole situation.

"Caroline, I know you, better than you think. You want him to be safe and to be happy. And if I know what you're thinking, I'm with you one-hundred percent of the way. Please, don't let him marry this barmy girl." I smiled at Blaise and hugged him.

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
><em>_And the organ starts to play__  
><em>_A song that sounds like a death march__  
><em>_And I am hiding in the curtains__  
><em>_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

I jump as I see the bridemaids and Astoria start to exit their dressing rooms. I gave Blaise a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Go. I'll do my best." He smiled and ran back to the altar, standing besides Draco as his best man. I hide behind a curtain near the chapel doors, and I peek my eye out a little bit, enough to not be noticed. The organs started to play, and it seems more like a death march to Hell.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen__  
><em>_But I know you wish it was me,__  
><em>_You wish it was me,__  
><em>_Don't you?_

He looks at her with his pale grey eyes, but that wonderful twinkle that I usually see is not there. I can't believe this is happening. I wish that was me in that beautiful white gown. I know he feels the same also.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow,__  
><em>_You need to hear me out,__  
><em>_And they said, "Speak now".__  
><em>_Don't say "Yes", run away now,__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow,__  
><em>_Your time is running out,__  
><em>_And they said, "Speak now"._

The ceremony began, and all the traditional prayers and psalms were spoken. Now it was time for the vows._ 'Oh Merlin, this can't happen! I need to get out there now. Wait, there's my cue!'_

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"__  
><em>_There's the silence, there's my last chance.__  
><em>_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.__  
><em>_Horrified looks from everyone in the room__  
><em>_But I'm only looking at you._

I jump out from the curtain and scream "STOP!" Everyone gasps and turn to see the intruder of this "lovely" wedding. I stop right in my tracks, breath held and sweaty palms. I look to Blaise and he smiles proudly. Then, I look at a horrified and pissed off bride, Astoria. Then lastly, I look at Draco, whose grey eyes suddenly found the spark they've been missing.

I smile awkwardly, and stare at him as I puck up the courage to say, "Draco, please don't do this. You deserve better."

_I am not the kind of girl__  
><em>_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion__  
><em>_But you are not the kind of boy__  
><em>_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Draco keeps his gaze at me, then turns it to everyone in the room, and finally Astoria. She is purely angered and she says "Drakie, you love me! You don't need that filthy little _rat_, she's nothing but a worthless piece of-"

"Oh will you shut up? You have no right saying that about her! I'm sorry Astoria, but she's right. I deserve better. So I am sorry, but I'm going to have to pass on this offer. I don't want to marry you." Draco says, looking at me during the last part of his short speech.

I smile at him, and he finally leaves the altar and takes my hand. He looks me deep in the eyes, takes my hands, and says "Caroline, you are and have been the best thing in my life. And I feel like such a git for not seeing that earlier in my life. For 10 years now, you have been nothing but amazing. You're my best friend, but most importantly," he takes a deep breath and gets closer to my face, "**the love of my life**."

I couldn't help but smile like a giddy little girl who just got their first wand. My eyes start to water and I say, "Oh Draco!"

He smiles genuinely, the familiar smile I fell in love with 10 years ago, and he takes my chin and kisses me deeply and passionately. I could hear horrified gasps and whispers, and Astoria yelling in frustration. But honestly, none of that matter anymore. Draco Malfoy was finally mine, and I, Caroline Hussleburgh, was his. Forever, and faithly.

_So, don't say "Yes", run away now__  
><em>_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.__  
><em>_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
><em>_You need to hear me out__  
><em>_And they said, "Speak now".__  
><em>_And you'll say "Let's run away now,__  
><em>_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.__  
><em>_Baby, I didn't say my vows,__  
><em>_So glad you were around  
><em>_When they said, "Speak now"_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this! my first one-shot on this site (: R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
